


Touch Starved

by ficsandcatsandficsandcats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats
Summary: Reader Request: Jaskier with a touch-starved reader. She craves physical contact but worries that she’s being too needy. Jaskier finds out and makes it his mission to go out of his way to help. Can be platonic or romantic.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Touch Starved

The first time he noticed was when he saw you rest your hand against the server’s wrist to ask them a question. It was a simple gesture, but one he hadn’t seen before. He paid attention and noticed as you brushed against people when you passed them, seeming to almost unconsciously lean into their bodies as you passed. Deciding to test out his theory, he walked over to you and asked you to hand him his lute. You passed the instrument over, fingers lingering on his as he took it from you.

He performed the song as planned and when it was over he didn’t take his seat as he usually did. Instead, he stood by you and rested a hand on your shoulder. He saw you tense and relax immediately after, eyes glancing to his hand, your face inching closer to the arm attached until you rested it against him. He talked to Geralt casually and kept finding new reasons to touch you whether it was to playfully boop your nose or brush an eyelash off of your face.

“It’s a lovely night, Y/N, would you care to go for a walk?” he asked, tired of these brief touches. You agreed and when you reached outside his hand casually reached for yours, holding it tight as you walked.

“Jaskier…” you began, uncertain whether you should speak up or if you should just enjoy the moment.

“Yes Y/N?” he asked, his voice just a touch too innocent to be believed.

“You seem to be touching me a lot tonight,” you said.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No! It’s… it’s really nice actually,” you admitted. He squeezed your hand a bit tighter and then let it go, choosing to wrap his arm around your shoulder instead while yours wrapped around his waist.

“How long?” he asked.

“Hmm?”

“How long have you been needing this,” he elaborated.

“Well I don’t know if I needed it per se. But… I really, really miss being touched. Not in that way. Well… not just in that way,” you felt his eyes fall to your face and you hurried forward quickly, a blush creeping over your cheeks, “I just don’t want to come across as needy.”

“Needy?” Jaskier asked incredulously, “Y/N, do you have any idea what most people would give for the chance to touch you? Let alone do so knowing that you want to be touched just as badly?”

You shook your head, not trusting yourself to speak. He squeezed you tighter and you sighed happily at the warmth of his body pressed against yours.

“It’s never needy to ask for what you need,” he said, his tone serious.

“You’re just saying that because you’re my friend,” you teased. He stopped walking and pulled you around to face him, one hand cupping your face which you pressed against hungrily.

“I’m saying it because it’s true. You deserve to have your needs met, Y/N,” his eyes fell to your lips as he said this, his thumb gently tracing their shape.

“In that case,” you said, a little breathlessly, “I think I need you to kiss me.”

He quirked an eyebrow at you and you worried you’d gone too far.

“You think?” he leaned in closer, his mouth a breath from yours, “I know.”


End file.
